Not Another Cliche Fanfic
by PsychoShadow
Summary: This is a story of a hanyou and a demon. Your classic Romeo Juliet story, but with a twist.rnrnThey couldn't be together due to the circumstances they were. But it all started in one full moon night... And they say that if you went to that hotspring at a


This is a story of a hanyou and a demon. Your classic Romeo Juliet story, but with a twist.

They couldn't be together due to the circumstances they were. But it all started in one full moon night... And they say that if you went to that hotspring at a full moon night, you could still see the lovers bodies intertwined in the passion of making love... Blah blah blah...

It was mating season, every demon (and hanyou) knew that 'love was in the air.' specialy a very special hanyou that was getting quite horny... Inuyasha had distanced himself from the village and stayed in the forest. And of course Kagome noticed this, so she went to look for him. "INUYASHA?" She called. After a while of walking and calling for him she saw a red figure lying on a branch of the Goshimboku "AAH! I NEED TO FUCK DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled without noticing Kagome's arrival. 'He needs to WHAT!' she thought alarmed. Then Inuyasha finnaly picked up Kagome's scent 'AWW FUCK! DID SHE JUST HEARD WHAT I SAID!' Inuyasha though panicked. "Inuyasha gulp are you alright?" Kagome asked while slowly shying away. Inuyasha jumped down from the branch "Does it look like I'm okay!" Asked Inuyasha annoyingly. "Uh, I don't know, that's why I asked." Said Kagome while getting quite nervous this didn't went unnoticed by the hanyou.

"You're sweating, you're scared" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome just sweatdropped. "Well can I ask you why are you acting so FREAKY!" Said Kagome getting mad. "Didn't you heard me" Whispered Inuyasha to Kagome "Uhh..." Kagome was speechless. "I SAID THAT I NEED TO FUCK DAMMIT!" Yelled Inuyasha obviously annoyed by her ignorance. "I heard that, my question is WHY!" she said while blushing. "IT'S THE FUCKING MATING SEASON DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled getting quite annoyed and frustrated. "Ya, Sango told me about that" Said Kagome while smiling. "IF YOU FUCKING KNEW THEN WHY DID YOU ASKED ME!" Yelled Inuyasha getting really pissed off. "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY 'FUCK' IN EVERY SENTENCE!" Yelled Kagome getting quite pissed too. "I SAY 'FUCK' IF I FEEL LIKE IT, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Yelled Inuyasha.And in the once peaceful forest all you could hear was the yelling of the miko and the hanyou. The yelling was so loud that it got to the village, and the mothers had to cover their children's ears just so they couldn't hear the dirty mouthed hanyou.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Kagome just 'Sitted' Inuyasha 10 ft under. "YOU BITCH!"Yelled Inuyasha from the bottom of the 'Sit Pit'. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! And let that be a lesson for you. Netx time you get like this go screw all of the village people." "You know, that isn't a bad idea at all" Said Inuyasha amusingly. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" "OW SHIT THAT HURTS BITCH!" Yelled Inuyasha at her. "I'M LEAVING IDIOT!" and with that final sentence Kagome left to her home.

After Inuyasha was able to leave the 'Sit Pit' He headed to the hot springs because he was covered in dirt and mud. "GAH! THE WENCH GOT ME FILTHY!" He yelled in annoyance. Then he undressed himself and got in the hotspring hoping that the tingling warmth of the steamy water would relieve him from his 'pressure'. Only to notice that he wasn't the only one relieving himself on that hotspring. "AHH THIS FEELS GREAT!" Said Jaken while rubbing his green dick. Inuyasha just stared at him hungryly. His body was aching for a good fuck and here he had Jaken being all horny too. He carefully made his was to Jaken. "Inuyasha! What are YOU doing here! asked Jaken getting nervous. "It appears I'm doing the same as you" Said Inuyasha with an evil glint in his eyes. "I need to fuck" said Inuyasha as if he said this to everyone. "I need to fuck you!" He said as he jumped on Jaken and he didn't ignored the hanyou's hornyness either. They spend hours having wild sex until they got all of their desires fulfilled.

After the events in the spring Jaken helped get Inuyasha cleaned off. "I have to go love, my lord needs me." Jaken said sadly."JAKEN DON'T LEAVE ME!" Inuyasha cried. "If Lord Sesshomaru finds us there's no telling what he would do." Jaken said worridly. "I don't care! I want you Jaken and not even Sesshomaru can do anything about it!" Inuyasha said crying into his lover's chest. "But what if he finds out that I've betrayed him?" Jaken asks scaredly. "It doesn't matter, because I will always love you" Says Inuyasha softly while pressing his lips against Jaken. "Mmm your tongue feels good" Jaken whispers softly while caressing Inuyasha's silky silver hair. "Okay I'll stay" Whispered Jaken while holding his lover close. They both stared at the beautiful sight of the golden sun going down and fell asleep on each others arms.

Meanwhile, a shadowed figure watched the lovers embracing... Inuyasha awoke at night in Jaken's embrace. Remembering yesterday's events Inuyasha blushed as red as his haori. 'But why didn't I feel completely satisfied!' Inuyasha thought to himself "Brr It's cold, where's my haori?" He asked to himself. And speaking of his haori, where did that damn piece of clothing had gotten to! "GAH! I CAN'T FIND MY CLOTHES!" Inuyasha yelled in frustation. 'That's because you lost it yesterday in the hot springs'Inuyasha though to himself. Of course, the hotsprings! So that's where he had left his clothing! Inuyasha got up trying not to wake up his lover, and walked silently to the hotsprings, only to find...

suspense music DUN DUN DUN!

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled while glaring at his half'brother. "Yes it is me Lord Sesshomaru, I have come here to retrieve Jaken. But since he isn't awake, I've come to retrieve you! "What do you mean by that Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha asks with an angry tone. Sesshomaru stares at Inuyasha's naked body. 'Such toned muscles, such a perfect body. Imust have it, I have to have him' Sesshomaru though while staring at the still naked hanyou. "Why are you, OH!" Inuyasha looked down as his naked body and quickly went to retrieve his haori. "Are you looking for this Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked him playfully while holding his clothing. "Give me that!" Yelled Inuyasha trying to take his clothes from Sesshomaru. The sound of clothing being ripped up was heard. "YOU BASTARD! YOU WRECK MY CLOTHES!" Yelled Inuyasha getting quite a temper. "But you don't need them." Said Sesshomaru with a grin as he took his own clothing off.

Then Sesshomaru got closer to his hanyou half-brother and caressed his features "Sesshomaru don't-AAHH!" Yelled Inuyasha in pleasure of his brother's caress. "See it's not that bad" Said Sesshomaru while getting ready to claim Inuyasha's lips. "No, what about Jaken?" Asked Inuyasha gently. "He betrayed me, so it's just fair if his lover betrays him too" Sesshomaru said in a serious tone. "Good!" Said Inuyasha calming down. "Okay no more playing around" Said Sesshomaru while claiming Inuyasha's lips on a deep passionate kiss. While their tongues fought in a fierce battle, Sesshomaru started to caress more 'sensitive' parts of Inuyasha.

"I want you now Sesshy-kun" Begged Inuyasha. "I love you Inuyasha, I won't let you get away. It's a promise" Said Sesshomaru while holding his lover's hand. "What happened between me and Jaken, it was just lust I didn't knew what I wanted. but now I know. I want you Sessh, I need you." Said Inuyasha with tears forming in his eyes. "I know love, I know" Said Sesshomaru reassuringly, while kissing Inuyasha in a fiery kiss. They intertwined their bodies together as they made love throught that full moon night. And if someone asks you "Why do the dogs howl at the full moon?" It is because of this story. I know you all wanna kill me too. (I RYMED!)

The lovers awoke at the next morning. Inuyasha was feeling his normal groggy self "GAH! I'M STARVED!" He yelled. He does that a lot. Then he looked down at 'Sesshy-kun'. 'His face looks so peaceful.' Inuyasha said totaly ignoring the fact that he was naked and he was starving. Then he reached his hand to touch Sessh's face 'It's so warm, and so soft' Then Sesshomaru awoke and greted his lover "Good morning lover, how did you slept?" He said to the Inu-hanyou. "Alright I guess, but I'm starving!" Inuyasha whined. "Well not to worry I'll get you some food" Said Sesshomaru as he dressed up. "WAIT DON"T GO!" Cried Inuyasha getting a hold of his lover's arm. "Don't worry, I won't leave you, I promised." Said Sesshomaru assuringly as he left to get some food. Then when Sesshomaru was about to leave his nose picked something. 'Oh no... Should I tell him! Or should I wait until later' Sesshomaru though getting quite panicked. Inuyasha saw the shocked look on his lover's face "What's wrong Sesshy-kun?" "It's just... I don't know what food to get...

(This is NOT a One-Chapter, I repeat this is NOT a One-Chapter. I'm hoping to write more chapters)

A/N: I did this story on a dare, flame me or MST me if you want. I don't really care it is just a stupid dare (I RYMED AGAIN )


End file.
